Vento Insanguinato
by West-Door-88
Summary: ...I do the things I do because it is right. It's not because I want money or I want fame or I want women. I do the things I do because once in a while, every human deserves happiness... What? I said, humans not trash. WARNINGS: Rated M for a reason/SI-Diego/Is this a Jojo's reference?/WRRYYYYYYYYYY/Gore/Extremely Bizarre/Is this even a Jojo's fanfic?/Rule 69/Angst/Etcetera
1. My Reason Of War

**... Here it is. The rewrite of Vento Insanguinato. The story is drastically different from the first one, so don't be too surprised.**

* * *

One more time.

 **CRACK**

Just… one more.

 **CRACK**

Is it enough?

 **CRACK**

No. Obviously, it isn't.

 **CRACK**

…

…

…

Ah. Now it's finally finished.

…

…

…

No. NO. NO!

…

The bastard… the bastard bit his tongue.

…

…

…

…

…

That fucker… _how dare he escapes his torment._

* * *

Being a child wasn't a nightmare.

…

Being a child _again_ was a nightmare.

I fucking hated it.

You have no idea how it slowly drives you to insanity. You have no idea how hard it is. It was even harder than learning Italian, and learning that you lived in a fake world where bullshit powers were everywhere.

I tried to socialize, I want you to know that. I tried to be patient but I forgot how cruel children can be.

…

Let me show you.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

" _Hahaha! Moldy hair! Moldy hair! Moldy hair!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _..."_

 _I ignored the group of boys who were picking on a girl as she tried to cover up her hair. Her beautiful hair. It's a shame she had to cut it. She looks better as a girl with long hair. Being a tomboy made it look worse. Her pink hair filled with irregular black spots made me want to touch and caress it more and more._

 _Since… this was my second chance of living, I seemed to develop a habit. I seemed to search for beauty in this universe and have it. Her hair was part of what I was searching for._

 _Others may say that it was grotesque, but for me, who has only seen blond, ginger, black, and albino, her hair truly has something exotic. I like exotic. There's something fresh and unique about it. There was something unique and mysterious about the girl too. The way that she sometimes acted, the way that she sometimes sounded… she sometimes showed me her confidence that burned passionately, and her eyes were something that a child like her couldn't possibly have. They were more like mine. Mature, wise, and constantly scheming under that miserable self._

 _Doppia was a walking contradiction._

" _Hey give me that!" One brat boldly steps up and pulls the girl's hair. A few dozen are pulled out._

" _Eww!" Cried the boy shaking the pink hair off of his hand. "I have mold on my hands!"_

…

 _I had enough. Even if I may be a special being who was reborn into a different universe, even if these characters may all be nothing but a fake, I am still human and I carry a decent amount of conscience._

 _I walked up to them and grabbed on the girl's hand._

" _H-hey creep! What ar—"_

 _Without giving the brat further time to finish his sentence I sprinted dragging the poor girl with me. I dragged her out of the school, out into the streets, out of civilization, and into the green. The bright green woods._

…

 _Of course, I had to sneak into it having the metal fence broken, but it was already broken when we got there._

" _..."_

" _Huff… huff… G-gah!" Yelped the girl. "W-who… EEP!"_

 _She scrambles away as she finally found out who took her out of her torment._

" _D-Diego!"_

 _I smiled a bit. So… she remembered my name?_

" _Who are you again?"_

 _The girl huffs as she pouts. Oh, I love tormenting little children like her. There's always that small satisfaction you get from subtly bullying them._

" _Doppia!" She speaks. "Doppia! Remember my name, Diego Brando! I live across from you! You should know about me!"_

* * *

That's… how my relationship with Doppia started. And… it ended… quite too soon.

…

Well… that particular relationship with Doppia ended, but a new relationship blossomed in spring.

…

It was not pretty at all… in fact...

* * *

" _You little vermin!" My eyes widened in amusement as I saw the once shy meek girl holding a bully by the neck. Apparently, this bully decided that it would be a good idea to go into the woods alone to track down Doppia and continue his physical and verbal assault on her. Doppia ran away during class for she couldn't stand the bullying from her classmates and the little shitstain 'volunteered' to look for her and after he left, I followed him too with my useless homeroom teacher not knowing what to do with the chaos._

" _You little stinking shitbag! I cannot believe I had to go through the humiliation and degradation that you gave me!"_

 _This confirms my suspicions. Doppia has two different personalities._

" _It seems that I would have to kill you for you witnessed something you shouldn't have witnessed. I shall proceed to kill you, but I will make sure you suffer a great deal for you have damaged this body of mine while I put Doppia in charge"_

… _My God… Doppia has serious symptoms of DID… and it seems the body's owner isn't even Doppia. It seems it belongs to that… woman now. But by the name of Shiva… I knew that having multiples of personalities doesn't affect them only mentally, but can also affect their physique as well as their way of speaking. But to see an elementary school child's body slowly growing a bit bulkier and her hair slowly growing longer with more black spots… It was like seeing a completely different person._

 _ **VWOOM**_

" _SHUT UP YOU RASCAL!" Screamed the newcomer as she crushed the boy's windpipe with her hand. "I have erased your balls and one of your eyelids… how does that feel eh?"_

… _?! What?! I thought Doppia's quirk was…_ _ **[Foresight]**_ _! Did she have something other than that quirk?!_

" _I call this quirk_ _ **[Erase]**_ _" Sneered the woman. "I am capable of erasing anything with my two hands. Do you know what that means?"_

 _I think I know and I think the brat kind of deserved it. An elementary kid my ass that kid was evil as fuck._

" _ **There will be nothing of you that will remain. I shall erase all of your flesh and blood and your soul entirely from the face of the earth… and I shall make sure nobody knows what truly happened to you… Thousands of children disappear in the society of quirks, and especially in Italy. What's one more amongst them?"**_

 _Jeezes… In front of me, I saw the woman who was once Doppia, shred the boy into pieces and even erasing the blood splatters from the ground and from her own purple sweater. And before I knew it…_

" _Hey"_

" _?!"_

 _I was out in the clearing as the woman was still there instead of Doppia. She stares at me with shock, then outrage, then pure utter determination to kill me to get rid of the remaining witness who saw her true self and who figured out her identity. But my next words stop her for a full second._

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Marry me"_

* * *

It wasn't pretty but it was beautiful as heck. I don't know how or when my thought process got fucked up, but it was for certain that my mind was messed up as I entered this new world. A new world of where quirks, heroes, villains existed. Perhaps it was because I was reborn as the son of the boss of a large mafia group, or perhaps it was because I had too much stress being with kids. My father, no matter how scary he was, was somebody who thought that mingling was important so he sent me to school, hoping that it would increase my social skills. I felt sorry for him when his face drooped in the skype channel when I told him that it wasn't working and the only friend I had was a girl named Doppia.

When I showed a picture of her face my new dad's facial expression turned sour as if he had eaten a raw lemon as he commented on how I could do better.

Living apart with dad wasn't such a bad idea… considering the things, he does behind my back. I still remember the days when dad, mom, and I were a big happy family, but that only took a downturn when my mom figured out what my dad was doing for a living. She immediately filed for a divorce and tried to take me away from dad, but I refused.

Mother was Japanese and she wanted to take me away with her to her home country. Problem is, I know what's about to happen in that small island.

Shit. Is. About. To. Go. Down. And I will not participate in that madhouse. I would prefer to stay away from trouble, which will likely collide with me the moment I enter that country. Bizarrely, I somehow know this from my guts that fate will come at me the moment I enter Japan and I did not wish for that to happen. All I wish is some peace and quiet that I wasn't able to require in my previous life.

So with that sole purpose, I stayed with dad while my mom cried and begged me to come with her. I refused and told her that I would follow her if she wasn't going to Japan.

She chose to return to run away from dad to her home rather than taking me and going someplace else. Not… that I can blame her for doing that of course. My dad lied to her and to me after all. Of course, I felt guilty for abandoning my own mom for my own selfish reasons, but I guess it is okay to be selfish once in a while.

Heck, I became a hero because I was selfish.

Speaking of being a hero, I was an unusual case. Being a hero was sort of a part-time job for me. My main job, however, was something nobody would even consider a hero would do. I was the boss of Italy's biggest mafia organization. My dad is still alive and kicking, but he had given his position to me the moment I proved to him that I was way stronger than him. After I inherited everything from him, I started to change Italy, my new home country, into something beautiful, unlike the ugly face it had. I became the emperor of an empire of shadows.

First, I changed the gang's name into _Passione_ in order to embark a new start of the gang and in order to remind me what this world consisted of. My dad approved it although my mom didn't respond to my letters. Then I proceeded to increase my power and influence the minute I became the boss. Now, most of the streets of Italy belongs to me and my organization. The shops and people who live in those areas of where I rule pay their 'protection' fee along with a few others. Gambling/gaming centers, brothels, massage institutes, spa resorts, fitness centers, hotels, restaurants, karaoke rooms, the harbors, black markets, clothing shops, tourists guides, and a dozen of places were owned by me as the income came rolling in. Besides that, in order to improve our image to the public and in order to create the society I wanted, I had my men roam around the streets during day and night to help those in need. Sometimes, they would find a kid being bullied and help him or her by showing up at the bully's doorstep or even help a drunk man go home safely, or stop a rape from happening. Many didn't like what they were doing for it was completely different from what dad did things and they came right to my young face to threaten me. When that happened I usually tended to crush their pride by beating the shit out of them. Sometimes I killed them if it was necessary and I never enjoyed doing it. But, I knew when I had to make an example for the _Passione_.

Of course, my actions resulted in many branches of our organization to break up and turn their fangs against us, but now the numbers of the ones who opposed me, dropped tremendously as I went straight to their lair, which I knew from my informants, together with my right-hand woman. The traitors' manpower and force, dropped to non-existence.

Either than doing _'good'_ stuff in Italy, I made sure that drugs and human trafficking became strictly illegal in the organization. Of course, once in a while, a few people think that it's a wise idea to ignore the boss' words and do the forbidden stuff to earn a bit more money, but people like them, don't know about the hitman team that I have. The group of assassins was still on a roll of hunting those who went against my orders and they get paid very well.

…

Besides my gang, I suppose I will have to go back and talk about Doppia and my past knowledge.

* * *

" _H-how?!" Howled the pink/black haired woman as she clutched her head in pain. I was also in big pain, but the only difference was that I was the only one standing and she was the one who was wriggling on the ground._

 _"I-I ERASED YOUR HEART!" Screamed the woman. "HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?!"_

 _I bit my tongue to give me additional pain to not fade out in pain from the small hole in my body. Then I increased my blood to tightening the arms of the woman to secure her more tightly as she screamed in pain once again._

" _Did you forget my ability…? You should've known what my quirk is… you have been observing me from Doppia's eyes, haven't you? If you know my quirk, the answer should come to you quick…"_

" _N-no! That's impossible! Cried the woman staring at me in shock. "Don't tell me you're currently—"_

" _That's right," I said as the woman didn't seem to continue her sentence due to the absolute shock of display she was seeing. "My quirk is_ _ **[Blood Control]**_ _. Therefore, I can control my blood to circulate around my body even without my heart! Pain is nothing to me if I know that I'm going to die! I have enough resolved to withstand this pain! I shall not falter and you never thought of that! All you saw from your quirk_ _ **[Foreshadow]**_ _, was your right arm going completely through my chest and you became confident and cocky because of that. You expected me to drop like a fly the moment my heart was erased from this world, but that wasn't the case! Your future may always be permanent… but that doesn't mean I can't beat you!"_

" _Y-YOUUU!"_

" _Be quiet!" I snapped as my wound started to heal thanks to the quirk I inherited from my father. "I know what you are up to. After you have successfully killed me, you would've erased me, then you would've set the school on fire, or probably the whole village on fire and leave everybody's body to burn so that I would be 'missing' to my father. You plan on becoming invisible to the world, don't you?! I saw your eyes multiples of times through Doppia! I already suspected that Doppia had two personalities, and now as I fought you I realized who you truly are now! That means I have the upper hand. Now you will listen to me or you will face the extreme consequences of your existence. You have two choices…"_

 _The woman gulped waiting for the worst to befall on her._

" _Choice A: I go immediately to my father and tell who you really are. My father will then make sure you stay in jail or on the ocean floor for eternity. Choice B: You will become my subordinate and you shall respect me for being your 'boss'. You will become my right-hand-woman"_

" _..."_

" _Choose woman! Or should I call you… Diavolo?"_

" _?!"_

" _That's right, I even figured out your true name. The name that you use to call yourself. The process of doing so was hard, but in the end, it was worth it"_

" _H-how did you know? How can you possibly know?!"_

" _I am the man who survived after having his heart erased from the world. And you ask me how I got your name?" I leaned close to her face and grabbed her face and made her stare into my eyes._

" _It just works Diavolo. Remember that and accept that. There are things in this world that are beyond what a human can comprehend and there are things, secrets that must be never be spoken. I currently have the upper hand compared to you and I plan on keeping our power balance to be that way"_

 _I smiled, half-wickedly and half-warmly at the beautiful mystery as I slowly caressed her soft flesh as she spat at me. I calmly let the blood and spit run down my cheek as I pressed my thumbs into her eyes._

" _ **Now choose… will you let yourself be killed meaninglessly, or will you spend your days with me? Choose… … Ah. So that is what you choose. Ha… hahaha… Like it or not, you're now mine Diavolo… "**_

* * *

That is how I learned how this world was somehow combined with JJBA. I wondered if this world was the results from Emporio's endeavors and Pucci's(that SOB) death, but that mystery was something I will never find out.

Instead, I focused on living my new life trying to be content and happy as possible. I picked up many hobbies and settled on gardening as I grew a bunch of crops in my backyard. Another hobby I decided to have was to be a collector and this wasn't chosen by choice. It was just an urge I had when I was born. I started to collect beautiful things and keep them for myself.

…

Diavolo was one of my collections and I adored her to no end. It was a sick twisted love I had for her, but it was love nonetheless. She was my greatest collection and my highest value. I truly loved and cared for Diavolo, but her love for me is unknown.

…

…

…

I am going to stop the ramblings of my past life. What matters is that I have information about this world and that I was exploiting it. Up to now, I have never encountered anybody of the Joestar bloodline(yet), nor did I encounter anybody whose fate was entwined with the Joestars. Heck, I wasn't sure if the Joestars existed in this world or not in the first place and I didn't bother searching for them for I wanted to stay away from fate itself, but I braced myself every day to meet somebody. My newly given name is Diego Brando and it has been years since I forgot my original name. This was, unfortunately, no coincidence. I cannot escape the fate that has already entangled with the Joestars and all I could do was to postpone my encounter with the person who had a purple star on their neck.

…

…

…

And it seems like that fate has caught up to me.

I stare outside the window of the plane. The small island is in view now. The small island called Japan is outside and I am soon going to step into the land of where I dreaded to come.

I came into this island by choice after hearing what had happened to my mother.

Apparently, she was killed by a villain who used her as a hostage. She just happened to be the unlucky example that showed that the villain wasn't kidding when he said he would do it. When he said that he would kill one of the hostages if the heroes took a step forward.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ha.

…

…

…

…

Hahahahahahahaha…

…

…

…

…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAḦ̶̨̞͚̥̫̻͎̹̪́̔͐Å̵̒̍̍̕͜͝H̵̨̜̟͔̝̳͔͖̗̝̳͓̼̊̊̾̀̃̀̑͛͋̃ͅͅĂ̷̡̢̩̮̺͍͓̤͇͔̈̔̄͋H̸̙̻̤͇̠̺͚͙̯͎͓͖̜̝͐͗̒̌̾́͊̾͝A̴̛͚͍̝̲̭̣̹̙̬̬̅̎̐͐͗͒͠͝͝ͅH̶̹̗̦̭͈́̋̊̌̅̌̌͋̃̐̒A̶̛̛̛̫̤̮̪̰̥̥͈̘̳̰̱̺̣̓̌̾̏͑͛͠H̴̨̱̘͈̰̬̒͐͌̒̏͌̈́̑̈́Ą̵̛̱̠͖̠̭̦͙̖̙̇̑͗͆̕̕͝H̵̩̯̐̅̑͛̎͂̐A̷̤͛̇͂̓̐̓̀̉̽̽͗͘͠H̴̡̧̺̘̳̰̑̃̆͋͌͗̚͠Ā̷̜͓̩̦̳͚̜̌̈́̅͂̑̽͝**

…

…

…

 **MY MOTHER. DEAD, BECAUSE OF SOME SCUM. DEAD BECAUSE OF A COUPLE OF IDIOTIC HEROES. DEAD BECAUSE OF LUCK. BECAUSE OF ME.**

 **WHAT KIND OF SON LEAVES THEIR MOTHER TO THOSE MONSTERS IN HUMAN SKIN? SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME AND I CAN NEVER HAVE HER BACK. DAMN MY DESTINY. FUCK FATE. SCREW THE ONCOMING STORM. HE WILL PAY AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DOES IT FOR SURE.**

I silently clenched my teeth in anger and let my mind fall into self-hate. I was selfish enough to abandon my mother, but it seems like karma came back to bite me.

One day we had a friendly talk over the phone. The next day, she didn't pick up her phone.

…

I should've stayed with her or did anything to make her stay with father and me…

…

…

…

"B-boss?"

I blink my eyes to see the pink haired teenager holding my right hand in concern. I immediately dropped my angry gaze and put up a smile for Doppia. My cute little Doppia.

"Yes, Doppia?"

The girl blushed(against Diavolo's wishes) and spoke timidly.

"We're here boss. We need to get off"

I glanced around and sure enough, everybody was taking their belongings and nodded at my childhood friend.

We walked out in search of the bastard.

* * *

The dragon hero Ryukyu was wondering what had happened in the airport. Several reports came from all directions saying that there was a dangerous suspect calmly walking around in the airport.

According to some witnesses, the information had said that the man was reasonable for murder… and had a pink-haired hostage.

She quickly sped down into the airport trying to find the man and… well. The suspect wasn't even trying to hide. He was indeed, very calm in his tuxedo. The jacket he wore was pure black and his dress shirt was white as snow. But the tie and his vest were different from the simple jacket and dress-shirt as they were a scarlet paisley styled clothing. Everything the man wore seemed expensive and he seemed someone in high authority as the pink-haired 'hostage' closely followed him holding his suitcase. But his clothing wasn't what caught everyone's eye.

It was blood. A huge amount of blood that surrounded the man and pulsed as if it were alive. It continuous circulated the man's body as if it were a living slime from those RPG games she used to play as a child. The blood caressed the man and swirled around him, but it only stood within two and a half meters from him. He didn't seem like a threat to anybody, but his menacing aura told a different story. Ryuko had to confront him for the sake of others and that's what she did.

The blood parted so she could properly see the man face to face.

"Sir, I would need you to—"

Even before Ryuko finished her sentence, the pink-haired girl confidently stepped up and passed her small business card. Bone white, simple with Cillian Braille font made the professional hero unconsciously flinch. The card was… perfect. The texture of the card looked so smooth and creamy, and the text was not too large and not too small. Just… perfect. Gods… why was she getting jealous over a business card?!

She hesitantly took the card and stared at a single name printed on it.

…

…

…

…

…

 _What?!_

"D-D-D-Diego Brando?!" Screeched the hero in shock. In the world, **『** **All Might** **』** was probably the biggest sensation and the influence the man had among other countries were huge. There were also a few heroes throughout the history that had marked their glory days on people's memories and history textbooks and some of those heroes were still alive to this point spread out all across the globe. But there was one hero that was currently being a worldwide issue. He was less famous than **『** **All Might** **』** , but still, it shook Ryukyu to actually see him in person, and in Japan too. Was he taking a vacation?

"T-T- **『** **The World** **』**!" Squeaked Ryukyu. She had heard stories about him, saw him in action from a live news show, and knew about his terrifying personality. He wasn't famous for being cold like **『** **Endeavor** **』**. He was known for being brutal like a beast. He showed no mercy to villains, criminals, and outlaws and he made an example out of them and somehow found loopholes to avoid being prosecuted for excessive aggression.

There were also a few dozen villains that went missing during their fight with **『** **The World** **』** , and Ryukyu couldn't stop but feel a bit… doubt the young man much. Such a young man at the age of nineteen and having such strength was terrifying and that was not taking the fact that he was the head of a mafia gang. That was the sole reason why there had been so many discussions that were held among many nations. Does the definition of a villain extend to mobsters and gang members? Were those people capable of being part-hero and part-mafia?

Ryukyu didn't think so. Although some people commented that it was a good thing to have such a powerful person being a hero rather than being an outright villain, Ryukyu, and the majority of people knew that corruption was bound to happen when a hero also worked as a mafia.

So why was he here? For what purpose was he here?

"I'm sorry about this uh… **『** **The World** **』** " Said Ryukyu not familiar with such a name. Quite a bold hero name to be honest. It sounded as if this man wished to conquer the world itself. "I'm afraid but I am obliged to know why you are here? Did you come into this country for some hero business or… the _other_ one?"

The pink-haired teenager next to **『** **The World** **』** fumed as she marched towards the humanized dragon. "Listen here you cun—"

" **『** **Epitaph** **』**!" Barked **『** **The World** **』** to the girl. Oh… so she was someone called **『** **Epitaph** **』**. "I apologize for my subordinate's outrageous behavior. As for your question… You are asking me if I came into this country as a hero or as a mafia correct?"

Ryukyu reeled back by the bluntness of the man and was shocked only for a short while. But as soon as the shock came, it went and she gained her composure as a hero once more.

"Yes sir" She spoke respectfully. "I'm sorry if it's a sensitive subject, but I need to know"

"... I came here as a dead woman's son"

…?

What? H-he. Did he mean?

"What kind of son wouldn't attend their own mother's funeral?"

O-oh. His mother was a Japanese citizen or did she happen to stay in Japan before she died? What was going on? The man's eyes were sincere and the pro-hero detected no lies from his tone, but her gut feeling told her that this young boy, somebody six years younger than her was going to commit some serious shit. She should've trusted her gut and kept an eye on him.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Spoke Ryukyu and the man said his goodbyes formally and pleasantly as he walked away from Ryukyu, his blood still churning around him as the girl—named **『** **Epitaph** **』** —quickly followed him as if a dog was following their owner.

And suddenly, Ryukyu felt ease as the last sight of red disappeared from her eyes.

Phew. That was somehow more exhausting than fighting with villains…

Ryukyu sighed and slowly moved towards her office, ready to make a very special report of what had happened. She couldn't really do anything to the man. The man already had the license of a hero that allowed him to act as one in Japan and he showed it to Ryukyu before he went on his way. There was no way that the license was a fake. Ryukyu made sure of that and right now, she was going to make sure once again.

She slowly picked up her phone to make a few calls while heading back to her office, to file a report.

* * *

…

We found him on day two in Japan. I happened to meet nobody in importance except for a few hundred news reporters who went frenzy after learning that I came to Japan, and a few fans and haters. Haters were far easier to deal than fans. All you needed to say to their sneering hate-filled face was _'I memorized your face'_. Their face turned white as they spluttered and ran away from me.

A few heroes actually came to meet with me to welcome, or half-welcome and half-threaten, or completely threaten me. **『** **Endeavor** **』** was the case of complete threatening as he warned me not to do anything fishy while I stay in Japan. I agreed. I wished to cause a minimal commotion, but that seemed impossible the moment I found the bastard's accomplice.

…

…

…

…

Shit.

…

For my mother, it seems like I have to march to U.A. Just wait there you fucktard.

Today is day ten in Japan and our prisoner, the murder who killed my beautiful mother lay on the wooden chair dead. He bit his tongue when Diavolo and I weren't looking and ended his misery and suffering.

…

I hope he suffers in hell.

I attended the funeral on day two and hunted down my target on day three. And starting from day four, Diavolo and I tortured the man for six days straight. I was planning on keeping him alive for over three months, but… no use crying over spilled milk.

" **『** **Queen Crimson** **』** " I ordered staring at Diavolo with authority as she bowed her head in submission. "Get rid of the evidence, please. I no longer require this trash"

With a slight bow, Diavolo moved in motion as she started to _erase_ the evidence.

…

I must ask one of my informants for the schedule of the U.A. students… Apparently… the bastard's accomplice has joined the league of villains. That's what the… non-existing bastard told me and a dozen different sources said the same thing to me.

I don't know much of the universe of MHA, but I know the plotline. That is enough to hunt my last target.

…

…

…

Hah… I really am truly entwined with the fate I have tried my best to avoid, haven't I? I slowly prepare for the next day as I step out of the warehouse as Doppia emerges out of the large metal doors.

I slowly walk as the wind scatters my blood only for a moment before it went straight back to me. Soon, the winds will be covered with blood and everything will fall down on me. Let it blow. Let the _Vento_ _Insanguinato_ brush against everyone's skin as I except my fate. I shall not run away from my fate for that is my atonement of hurting somebody who loved me more than anyone else.

Bring it on. Let's see how much you can bend me until I break apart.

* * *

 _ **←To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **One thing about Diego Brando. He has an extremely unstable mind and he usually acts irrational at most times. He is passionate, and seeks what he desires and acts impulsively. On a whim, he saves people and on days when his mood is sh!tty as f**k, he uses excessive violence against villains. But he still has the sense of justice in his heart and conscience that directs his path to a hero not a villain.**

 **Diego Brando will be very likely a walking contradiction.**


	2. Success and Failure

**Dyliokhan: LOL**

 **Guest 1: Hehe... thank you.**

 **DankAnon: Don't worry. You'll get to see GioGio at a certain other time~ UwU**

 **DantalianWright: Here it is!**

 **Okay... let's start the story as I go back writing the rest of my RWBY fanfic, and my Danganronpa fanfic, and my My Little Pony fanfic!**

* * *

Entering the U.A. was not easy.

…

…

…

Let me rephrase that differently. Getting Diavolo to come quietly, dressed up as a reporter hungry for a good story was not easy.

Considering her pride, she would never do such a thing and would rather have Doppia do it for her, but I knew better. The people of Japan had already taken notice of Doppia's face. She was known in Italy for being my personal secretary, and in Japan, over 70% of the population knew that now. On the other hand, nobody in this world has any information about Italy's no.2 'hero', **『** **Queen Crimson** **』**. They only knew her existence for being Italy's no.2 top hero, but nobody except for me knew her face, her body structure, her personality, her quirk, her whereabouts, and her everything. She managed to get to the top without anybody knowing her true existence(which I still don't understand how she pulled it off) and I was going to exploit that. Nobody would imagine a news reporter with huge boobs and weird fucking hair would be the hero of Italy. Even if she used Doppia and even if we somehow put her a disguise, there are always some people who could catch through the disguise, either through their sharp eye or through their quirk. But… nobody would possibly even consider Diavolo to be Doppia.

As for me…

"You crazy motherfucker…" Muttered Diavolo staring at me with absolute confusion and disgust as a piece of my flesh fell out of my own throat.

"Arrrgggghhhh…"

With my quirk **[Blood Control]** , I did a quick surgery on my face and my physical body structure. Blood filled my cheeks, making them puffier. It flooded other parts of my body making me look fatter and buff. And I shaved my head just in case.

I was the ugly cameraman and Diavolo was the sexy news reporter. We managed to get in U.A. along with other people, and with one of Diavolo's quirk **[Foreshadow]** we managed to move around without being completely noticed by others and with her main quirk **[Erase]** , we teleported towards the U.S.J. by erasing space.

Now…? I was throwing up the blood that filled up my body, which was now deflating like a pitiful balloon. Although this process fucked up my face and my body, I had my other quirk to put me back together. **[Super Regeneration]**. That quirk helped me re-grow various body parts that I usually end up missing and sometimes growing extra despite having everything intact.

"My hair…" I groaned as I urged my hair to grow back. Beautiful blonde locks of golden hair grew to my shoulder length and stayed there. While slowly touching it, I pondered on how my hair stayed in clumps, forming spiky blond anime hair, but still wavy. I still couldn't get the anime hair logic. There are just some things that I couldn't make sense of this world, and hair was one of them.

"You ready Diavolo?"

"... when did I ever get what I wanted in the first place?"

I laugh lightly and give a little kiss on Diavolo's cheek, which she wipes it off with disgust.

"Is that a blush I see on your cheeks Diavolo?"

"Damn you good for nothing imbecile…!"

I quickly picked the woman up bridal style and whispered into her ear seriously, ready to take off the U.S.J. to face the enemy. The little girl's eyes opened at first with uncertainty, but seeing my resolved eyes, she too was filled with determination. Her orange eyes met mine as she gave me a nod, signaling me that she was ready.

"Let's go, boss. I am in the perfect condition to fight"

"Your mission isn't to fight Doppia" I answered putting my hand on her neck and digging my heel on the ground. "Your mission is to keep the students out of harm no matter what… this includes you as well Doppia. I forbid you to get hurt by the trash we are about to clean up"

Doppia nods enthusiastically and while the blood that was inside the fake camera came and surrounded me, protecting me from any sort of harm, pulsing and swirling around me surrounding me like a cocoon. Although the amount of blood wasn't enough, it was all that I could take with me…

…

…

…

…

… for now…

Well then… shall we get started?

* * *

The ones who strike first are likely to win. But then again, I doubted that I would lose.

All of the villains who were present in the U.S.J. were purely amateurs who had very little training and experience of fighting. Sure, there were some sick psychopaths who didn't hesitate to kill me the moment they realized I was there, but…

 _SCRUNCH_

They are just too slow.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Y-you guys sure he's a hero?!"

Fear. It's good to plant fear in these people's heads. These villains are just puny villains without a clause, without a creed, just simple-mindedly confident by thinking they are tough gangsters because they killed one or two people with their so-called 'superior' quirk. If you manage to put fear into their heads…

"R-run away!"

…they drop like flies.

Reaching towards my stomach I pulled out my rib cage with the help of blood manipulation and threw it at the villain's ankle, piercing his soft flesh and embedding and shredding his muscle. Ripping out my ribcage wasn't that necessary to knock the villain out. All I could do was to shoot a stream of blood and knock him out, but using this gruesome way to take out the villain surely made the villains tense up and be more scared.

…

Is… this urine I'm smelling?

…

…

…

This is so insulting… This… is beyond insulting…

 **DID MY MOTHER DIE BECAUSE OF ONE OF THESE TRASH?! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE!**

But it is the truth, and it is the punishment that I was bound to have for doing such a selfish act. My dear loving mother died because of some shit stain. When I catch this one, I'll make sure that she dies of old age. However, she will wish she could die sooner.

"Are you fucking sure he only has two quirks?!" Screamed a man as he kept on firing spikes from his knuckles.

"Y-yeah! There's no way he could lie about his quirks when he is a hero! It's only **[Blood Control]** and **[Super Regeneration]**!"

"Then how the FUCK, is he moving so fa—"

"W-watch o—"

"SH—"

Before any more words polluted my ears, I shattered their ribs.

…

Not at the same time, but in other people's perspective… it seemed like I did. Moving in high speed was awesome although it took a lot of time to train my mind to react to such a speed. Problem with moving around with this much speed was…

" **B-blerrrckkk…!"**

I wad of blood along with pieces of my body poured out of my mouth, eyes, ears, and nose covering my shoes with my blood. That technique takes a lot of damage on my body, which takes me a couple of seconds to repair my whole body. On the bright side, I got more external blood to control.

"T-this is insane! THIS IS INSANE! Kurogiri…! KUROGIRI! THIS GUY IS DANGEROUS! Nomu wasn't built to fight this bastard! Where… how… did he…"

When I first ambushed the group of villains, there were about five dozen of the clowns. Now… there were only two left. Turning my wrist I grinned toothily as my watch counted 20 seconds and then, I looked up and stared at the remaining two.

"Well, well, well…" I said chuckling as I stood up. My eyes were bloodshot, but the other places where the blood came out were taken care of. Now, I looked like a gentleman waiting for his beautiful date in a fancy Italian restaurant called _Trattoria Trussardi_ owned by Tonio Trussardi himself as my own blood swirled elegantly around me.

This image of me, this prim and proper image of me showed the remaining two how I was tired and hurt after cleaning up the trash they brought with them, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of my quirk that was healing my shredded intestine. Well… my arrogant pose did piss off the Kira Yoshikage wannabe… Look at him trembling… and what a scary glare.

"Y-you… YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Screeched the pale hand fetish villain, his voice dry as the Sahara desert. "Everything… everything that I brought…! My whole plan… my teacher's plan and help… y-YOU RUINED IT ALL!"

"... There is a mastermind behind this freak show villain?" I spoke ignoring his anger filled tantrum. "Teacher… I most certainly heard you use that term to describe the puppet master behind this circus! That means that you must be a very close person to this 'teacher' for you call him by that title…"

"NOMU! KILL THAT BASTARD! RIP OFF HIS FACE! DECIMATE HIS BONES! KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, NOWWW!"

I almost lost track of my surroundings for being too arrogant and that single moment almost ended my days. With sheer reflexes using my quirk I guarded my face and back stepped away from the incoming artificial being. Their fist turned my arms into mush, like a slush, a red crimson strawberry & raspberry smoothie with extra blood red coloring added into the drink. My bone snapped like a leaf crushed underneath an innocent child's foot as a few pieces of my bone came out of my body to become shrapnel that peppered my face with hard sharp pieces of calcium bone, drenched in red.

I was not happy.

…

…

…

My watch was ruined.

"That was a gift from my father…" I growled standing up and dusting myself from skidding on the ground for about a couple of hundreds of meters due to the immense force that was applied to me. "You just made shit personal"

The mindless tool opened its beak and screeched at me, as I let out my own roar as I charged at it.

" _ **WRRRYYYYYYYYYY!**_ _!_ _ **!"**_

* * *

Doppia grit her teeth as she swung her fist at the incoming trash, successfully knocking one down. Her ivory iron fist knuckles were drenched in red once again as many were knocked out by a single well-laid punch by her.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! She had one job! One job to protect the kids from the villain who apparently brought in some 'friends', making the situation a lot harder than she wished. Even with the help of **『** **Eraser Head** **』** and **『** **13** **』** , they still struggled from keeping the kids safe from harm.

"This isn't working! This isn't working at all!" Screamed Doppia clutching her head as her quirk **[Foreshadow]** showed her a hail of spikes coming towards their direction from her left.

" **『** **13** **』**! Projectiles incoming 3 o'clock from you!"

"Assistance appreciated **『** **Epitaph** **』** -san!" Spoke the space hero as they shifted their finger towards the projectiles sucking in and deconstructing them into atoms. Such a terrifying quirk, but as terrifying it is, its limits were limited for **『** **13** **』** was a _hero_ who followed the rules of _Japan_.

If this was Italy, **『** **13** **』** could've risen to at least the top 20 heroes. It was quite unfortunate they had to limit themselves to avoid permanent harm to trash.

…

W-what was that noise…?

Doppia turned her head towards the large sound of bones breaking coming from where her boss was cleaning up the trash. And what she saw…

"B-boss…?"

No… it couldn't be… her boss was hurt by one of them…? She could see him clearly as his arms were completely ground into wet beef jerky. His beautiful stylish clothes ruined, his flesh, his blood, his bones, his _beautiful figure…!_

" **『** **Epitaph** **』** -san! W-watch out!"

However, Doppia wasn't listening and the villains saw this. So with even Midoriya's shout of panic to warn Doppia, no words went to her ears as she was already moving towards Diego in pure rage. The villains were upon her now ready to strike her back—

" **HOW DARE THEY?!"**

The sudden outburst of the young heroine suddenly made the villains falter for a second. And a second was what it took for Doppia to destroy them.

" **WORTHLESS TRASH! HOW DARE HE GETS INJURED BY SOME TRASH?!"**

Most of the students were now slowly backing away from the heroine as she bashed a villains head on the ground hard and stomped on it for good measure. Then she grabbed a villain by his neck and lifted him up. Despite Doppia being shorter than the villain…

…

…

…

Her… physical appearance has changed?! Izuku Midoriya who had keen eyes due to his love for quirks and analyzing skills caught a glimpse of the sudden change and the two perverts, Mineta and Kaminari clearly saw Doppia's boobs and butt getting larger and larger.

" **I'll make sure you will regret coming to this place forever** _ **trash…**_ **You trash not only ruined my wonderful time with the boss but you also—** _DO-RIRIRIRIRIRIRING~!"_

? At this sudden interruption and the absurd sound a few villains and students momentarily lowered their guard and stared at Doppia who was frantically searching for something that was in her pockets ignoring everything around her.

"Oh no… mistress is going to be mad at m— _DO-RIRIRIRIRIRIRING~!"_

"O-oi… Midoriya, do you have any idea what she's doing over there?" A very confused Kaminari whispered to Midoriya as other students leaned towards to hear more of what the green-haired boy had to say.

"I-I have no clue!" Hissed Midoriya keeping his eye on the villains that never seemed to stop coming out of the black mist. "W-why are you asking me this?!"

"I mean…" Spoke Ochako. "You always seem to know stuff about heroes and their personalities…"

"Hello? Yes, mistress! I'm here!"

"M-mistress…?" Muttered Mineta his only focus on that one statement of the young petite pink-haired girl. "Lesbi—"

Before the midget could finish his sentence a single glare from **『** **Epitaph** **』** shut him up making him gulp loudly and avoiding eye contact.

Now, with nobody to interfere in their conversation Doppio started to speak with her mistress Diavolo pleading for her assistance.

"Mistress! Are you coming? Please, there is just too many enemies!" Begged Doppia as she punched a villain in his jaw completely knocking him out. "And boss… the boss he got—"

" _ **Right behind you"**_ Came the growl and Doppia didn't hesitate for a second as she ducked and flipped slamming her heal on the villain's cheek. _**"FOCUS Doppia! I will not allow you to harm this body of yours!"**_

Doppia sniffled as she continued to pummel her enemies with her fists as she put on her wireless earbuds only on her left ear. Nothing felt worse than hearing that disappointed tone in her mistress' voice. Although her boss was quite a forgiving person(unless you are a traitor), Doppia's mistress allowed no space for failure and Doppia herself knew it very well.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mistr—"

" _ **Have I ordered you to make up an apology?! I HAVE ORDERED YOU TO PROTECT YOURSELF AND TO COMPLETE YOUR GIVEN TASK!"**_ Came the roar of the empress through the phone abusing Doppia's ears. Then a deep sigh and a growl came from the phone.

" _ **My dearest sweet Doppia… I understand how you feel. It angers me too that Diego Brando was harmed, injured, bleeding by these trash, and it obviously has damaged my pride as well! But we can't let it be more damaged than now, can we?! No… we won't fail his orders… and that is the final Doppia. You are going to protect the students, kill none of the trash, and we are going straight back to Italy with our pride and glory intact!"**_

"Yes, mistress!" Said Doppia her eyes suddenly changing as the trembling of her limbs stopped. With newly gained confidence from Diavolo, the pink-haired mafia was now mentally undefeatable. In her pupil, the signs of Dark Determination flared signaling that Doppia was going to accomplish this mission no matter what.

" _ **Faster and firmer Doppia! Your punches are getting sloppier!"**_

"I'm trying my best mistress!" Yelled Doppia as she panted. Was… there an end to this chaotic charade of trash? She dodged an incoming attack as she predicted and instantly counterattacked him as she activated her quirk only to gasp in shock to see her being electrocuted. "M-mistress…?"

" _ **What is it, my dearest Doppia? What are you seeing?"**_ Asked Diavolo urgently unable to completely see what are other personality had just witnessed.

"I'm… I'm going to get electrocut—"

" _ **ARE YOU SURE DOPPIA?"**_ Came the booming answer. _**"Did you see yourself being burnt into a crisp?!"**_

"N-no mistress" Clarified Doppia speaking very rapidly. "I only saw a flash of light and tendrils of electricity all over with… myself flying away from an explo—"

" _ **Get a metal pole from the girl"**_

"P-pardon me, mistress?" Spoke Doppia bewildered.

" _ **GET THE METAL POLE FROM THE GIRL! DOPPIA!**_ _!_ _ **!"**_

Doppia finally understanding her mistress' intentions shouted to one of the students, and specifically at that one student.

"BLACK PONYTAIL! GIVE. ME. A. METAL. POLE. RIGHT. NOW!" Damn it! Doppia was going to do this! It was frustrating watching her boss getting hurt by these worthless creatures, but she had a mission to accomplish, both from her boss and her mistress! And she'll be damned if she failed. She will never be able to face her boss nor her mistress(?) ever again with shame if she messes this up!

The girl's eyes widened with confusion, but in no time she complied with the given task, easily making one and throwing Doppia a metal pole just as she asked for. Without wasting any more time Doppia slammed the metal pole on the ground just as a bolt of lightning flew straight towards her head. Although the conductor stopped most of the electricity from striking Doppia, there was enough electricity that melted the pole and went straight to Doppia's heart.

"Shit/ _ **Shit"**_

With a bright flash of light Doppia's prediction became true as a bright light and an explosion sent Doppia flying away, gritting her teeth in…

* * *

" **USELESS! USELESS!** _ **USELESS!"**_

Tomura couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand what was going on at all! His main goal, killing the symbol of hope **『** **All Might** **』** have gone into sham the minute **『** **The World** **』** showed up from nowhere. Tomura had currently sent Kurogiri to stop everybody from leaving and he had Nomu to deal with Italy's no.1.

It was obvious that Tomura had failed his mission entirely. However, he wasn't going to leave without anything done. He at least made a successful sneak attack in the middle of a U.A. class and that was a pretty nice accomplishment alone, but Tomura wasn't fine with just that. He wanted **『** **All Might** **』** to be dead and gone forever. Japan's only one pillar pathetically falling down that was all Tomura wanted.

…

But…

…

 _But…_

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?!" Screeched Tomura, his skin peeling off from the intense scratching, his voice already hoarse from screaming, his finger coated in his own blood from another scratch mark from his neck. "ALL I WANTED! ALL I EVER NEEDED WAS TO HAVE **『** **All Might** **』** IN THIS ROOM SO I COULD KILL HIM!"

All Tomura received from **『** **The World** **』** was his middle finger.

…

His _actual_ middle finger. Diego without looking back at Tomura pulled out his middle finger from his hand, not caring if he was bleeding or not, and flung it towards Tomura.

 _ **TRIGGERED**_

"NOMU! KILL THE BASTARD!"

" _ **WRRRYYYYYYYYYY!**_ _!_ _ **!"**_

* * *

With a bright flash of light Doppia's prediction became true as a bright light and an explosion sent Doppia flying away, gritting her teeth in…

…

 _ **ABSOLUTE HUMILIATION**_

' _ **As much as I want to take over…'**_ Growled Diavolo to herself. _**'I can never do such a thing in front of so many people… but… that was really dangerous…'**_

As Doppia flew away, she wasted no time using that moment to grab **『** **13** **』** and pull him away from a chain that almost took away their arm.

' _ **... dangerous enough for me to erase some of the electricity…'**_

It was a sudden moment, but as the light blinded the students who were watching Doppia with the others focusing on other pressing issues Diavolo took over Doppia's body. There was nothing she could do with the shockwave, but she was going to make sure that this body of hers was going to be unharmed no matter what. So with her quirk **[Erase]** she quickly erased every tendril of electricity that tried to electrocute her as she acted as if she tried to shield herself from the sudden burst of light and from the attack.

Although Diavolo and Doppia evaded the attack, this little disgrace didn't stop Diavolo from getting mad.

' _ **That's it…'**_ Seethed the Empress as she commanded Doppia to grab the cloth of **『** **Eraserhead** **』** and pull him away from the black mist villain. _**'I'm going to deal with this trash myself…!'**_

"I'm going to defeat you!" Screamed Doppia rushing towards the portal making villain to confront it instead letting **『** **Eraserhead** **』** finish his fight with the villain. Even when **『** **Eraserhead** **』** didn't really like the change of position he complied as Doppia bumped into Sero and Sato before charging right at the villain that was sending in all the villains. "I'm going to defeat you and protect the students, damn it! I'm going to pummel you to the ground!"

"Foolish child…" Spoke the villain amused by Doppia's sudden burst of hate as she jumped at him. "You do realize you're in midair don't you?"

"Eh?"

It was true. Doppia was in midair and was vulnerable. And she was heading towards a burning building with several villains waiting for her with their arms stretched.

"This is very disappointing… I thought there was something special about you since you were a sidekick of Italy's no.1 hero… But you are nothing but an amateur rookie who is just desperate… **_Now be separated from the group as you fail!"_**

* * *

It was a good thing that this wasn't fun at all. Because if it was, I would unknowingly drag on the fight to see the panicked expression of my opponent crumble and succumb to despair. However, this creature was a genetically modified monster that couldn't feel any emotion. This was an organic killer robot designed to follow Tomura's orders and I was slowly getting tired of this motherfucker's existence.

"You disgust me…" I growled not speaking to the monster, but to its creator. I knew that there should be an original body to create this monster and the fact that somebody had done human experimentation on a person…

If I see the surgeon who did this to him, I'll make sure to make them scream. But in order to do that, I needed to finish the fight.

 _ **SHRRRK**_

"Highly pressurized blood shot out at a very high velocity" I growled. "It doesn't matter the amount of how much blood I have. What matters is how I use it… and besides, I know you can regenerate that missing limb of yours. I stabbed you multiples of times with my solid form of blood only to see you heal up quite nicely. Go ahead. Regenerate"

The mindless beast could only shriek incomprehensible words as it struggled to stand. Well… that would be quite hard with its right leg and right arm missing from its body. I snorted as it shrieked once more trying to regenerate, but failing to.

"Stop it. I know regeneration better than possibly everybody. I know how to shut down your body. Now…" I kicked the Nomu away as 80% of my blood bound him down. Then, I turned my head towards the fucker who planned all of this shit.

"One more to go"

* * *

"Now be separated from the group as you fail!"

But then, the unexpected happens as Doppia suddenly stops in midair for a split second that made the villain widen his yellow eyes in pure shock.

"N-NANI?!"

But Doppia was already on the move before the villain could recover. She quickly landed on the ground well away from the portal as she moved underneath it to get closer to him. But how? How did Doppia's velocity come to an abrupt halt all of a sudden?

Tape. On the back of Doppia was a string of tape that was connected to… Sato? The moment she bumped into Sero and Sato, she already took enough tape away from Sero while using Sato's large body to cover her actions. Thankfully the student Sero wasn't dumb to comment what just had happened out loud nor did Sato when Doppia lightly taped the end of a tape on his muscular chest. So, with Sato's large mass compared to Doppia's small mass, Doppia was able to stop herself in midair before she went tumbling into the portal full of fire quirk villains ready to burn her to death.

Wasting no time, Doppia was now only a few meters away from him and Kurogiri had no choice, but to back off for now. He was well aware of his opponent's quirk, and since he had a disadvantage when it came to fighting a person who could see the future, biding his time was the most logical answer he could come up with and when he finds an opening for either one of the pro heroes, he will attack them with their guard down. He wi—

"Huh?"

* * *

"Pathetic" I seethed as I punched the hand fetish right in his solar plexus as he choked momentarily unable to breathe. What I was doing was… well… technically not legal, but at this point, I didn't care anymore. This sick fuck needed a good thrashing and I had to give it to him.

"Y-you crazy… you crazy bastard!"

The villain was seething as he was bewildered by the sudden imprisonment. He was going to attack me and I subdued him as a good hero should. But why was he so outraged? Well… it is because the material I used to 'tie' him up was quite… unorthodox.

"YOU USED YOUR OWN FLESH TO BIND ME?!"

Yes. Well… technically, yes. While fighting with Nomu, I lost quite a lot of my limbs so I decided to use them to fix Tomura. Three arms filled with my bloodshot towards the enraged Tomura as they successfully subdued him, projecting his arms out from the center so that the only object that can find his hands are… well… his hands. Did you know that human skin was quite flexible? Not as flexible as rubber, but flexible enough to be bent and to hold a firm grip on the fucktard's arms as I had already broken two of his shins.

"Eh? What was that? I couldn't hear what you just said~!" I spoke mockingly as I leaned near him cupping my ear and pretending that I couldn't hear him. "Ah right~! You can't speak because when we fought, you were hit by _that_ (points my fingers at an unconscious villain) villain's attack and your windpipe got wounded severely~! Oh my, oh my~! Forgive me~! I almost forgot that~!"

"W-what do you m—"

"Your windpipe is broken, bitch"

 **SMACK**

A straight kick to his throat did it as his windpipe broke. The stupid cunt is now gurgling his spit and blood, racking his body in pain, but my flesh and bones held him firmly.

"Hey, put your fucking chin up" I ordered grabbing his chin and trying to direct it towards mem, but he was resisting, refusing to move his head as I pleased. Too bad that I was going to hit him again no matter what. This last punch was going to be the last attack that I will be conflicting on this miserable creature. And after that, I need to go to and find the motherfucker who participated in murdering my mother. But I didn't notice that wide smile underneath that hung face, nor did I notice the muscles of the Nomu getting larger and larger straining against my solid cell of blood.

Then with a scream, the monster advanced towards, shooting towards me like an arrow from a crossbow and I stood there stunned as the creature came closer to me by the microsecond. And I in my ear, the gurgling, sandpaper sound of Tomura, chortling with glee.

"You… _lowered your guard…_ _ **hero"**_

* * *

 **"LIKE HELL!"** Screamed Doppia as Kurogiri gasped in shock as he was yanked towards the pink-haired heroine.

' _Tape…?'_ Thought Kurogiri in shock as he finally found how the heroine was dragging him towards her. _'AGAIN?!'_

But before he could escape, Doppia had already grabbed onto his plate and was glaring at the villain hard in the eye.

When Doppia first took the tape from the student, she immediately realized how heavier and sturdier it was compared to normal cellophane tape. So, Diavolo immediately took over and sliced the tape in half with her quirk. One half was used to stop her momentum using Sato as an anchor, and the other was used to drag the warp gate fucktard within Doppia's range. The tape, even when split into two, was still heavy and sticky enough to be thrown straight at the escaping villain and drag his ass towards Doppia.

But at this moment, Kurogiri refused to panic. Even when his opponent had the upper hand, one wrong move from her, one lucky chance for him, and the scales will flip. One. Two. Three. Three punches slammed into his plate and each time it hit him, he wanted to scream in absolute pain. Were these really the fist of somebody so young? And those eyes? What was wrong with those eyes of hers? Why was there a hint of childish innocence while it was full of malice and emotionless coldness? Those eyes are the eyes of a damned killer… and a scared child wanting nothing more than her mother's warmth…

…

…

…

 _NOW_

A small portal immediately opened in front of Doppia as she struck downwards. It was a small portal. Small enough for her to fit her fist in and that was exactly what Kurogiri was aiming for. That portal he made in the nick of time, was connected to the back of her neck. One good blow, one good hit from herself and Kurogiri could easily overpower her and take her away from the group. Too much precious time had been wasted fighting with this woman and to be frank, Kurogiri found this young girl to be a larger threat to him, rather than **『** **Eraserhead** **』** , the veteran hero who had more experience and skill than her. It was strange, but it was a question he could ask himself later, so he only focused on getting rid of this heroine so he could proceed in razing the others.

But… what happened was something out of his expectations.

 _ **SMACK**_

"Did you think your puny tricks were going to work…?" Growled Doppia as she punched him one more time.

' _Her… the direction of her fist changed?! That fast and precise?!'_ Kurogiri tried to gain control of the situation with the look of disbelief in his face. _'I-I knew she could see the future, but never did I once thought she could move her body like that! Is she really 16?!'_

"Too bad you shit for brains!" Screamed Doppia as her anger suddenly exploded. All of the anger and shit that was kept inside of her exploded outwards "I am the assistant of **『** **The World** **』** for a reason you dipshit! I train, study every _day!_ I try my best every day, I work to the fullest to finish boss' given instructions every day! Don't look down on me with your cheap tricks! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck yo—"

" _ **DOPPIA! WATCH OUT!"**_

Doppia's eyes widened as she suddenly saw a barrage of projectiles coming towards her. Her eyes widening she jumped out of the way, but three spikes managed to pierce her thigh, her shoulder blade, and her ribs as she screamed in agony. But before more got to her, Kirishima threw himself in the barrage blocking everything from harming Doppia.

Kurogiri, not missing this newly given chance had no choice, but to run away. The mission had been a complete failure and the League of Villains had to step back before they lost everything. And besides Tomura had called him a few seconds ago to retreat for after all…

…

…

…

…

…

 _They had lost completely._

* * *

Propping himself on a wall, Tomura started to breathe heavily as he placed his father's hand back in place. Both of his eyes weren't working really well. His left eye was swollen so much he wondered if he could see the world as he ever did before while his right was covered with blood that kept trickling from his wound on his head.

He finally managed to get rid of the flesh that surrounded his arms by breaking his wrist to reach the flesh and decompose it, but in his opinion, it was worth the trouble and pain of breaking a wrist. Rubbing his new injury as winced feeling his broken windpipe, two shins, two arms, five ribs, left pinkie toe, and cracked skull. He knew this well because of the… bastard listed all his injuries even before he got them… _what a fucking polite hero…_

Tomura painfully coughed up a wad of blood from his mouth as he stared at Nomu fighting **『** **The World** **』** , but it was pretty obvious to everybody that Nomu was losing. His regenerative quirk was working, but it was working at an extremely slow pace. His punches were getting sloppy too as for his speed too. Then, Tomura realized what the bastard had done.

 _He shoved in his own blood into Nomu's blood vessels_. With liquid the bastard can control running up in Nomu's veins, **『** **The World** **』** was ruining all of Nomu's cells to regenerate and stopping him from moving fast and powerful. Now, even with a smaller build with less muscle, **『** **The World** **』** was slowly overpowering the now useless abomination, who was a perfect counter for **『** **All Might** **』** , with his fists alone.

Then… Kurogiri finally came, his metal plates all dented and bruised, but otherwise, Tomura's ticket to get out of this fuckhouse was still alive.

"We have to leave now Tomura! We've lost!"

"... no shit… let's just go…" Spoke the teenager trembling with anger as Kurogiri supported the teenager to stand up. Shigaraki Tomura was mad with anger. It had been only a few minutes and already most of their forces were either completely physically wrecked or lost the sense to fight at all, staring into nothingness as their pants were wet from their urine. And worst of all, not even once did Tomura catch sight of that batard's blond hair nor his never wavering stupid smile from his mouth.

His main goal, his main mission was to come here and kill **『** **All Might** **』** with the perfect Nomu built to counter the so-called no.1 hero completely. But all he got was a different no.1 who ruined all of his plans and granted him a complete defeat. He didn't get to see **『** **All Might** **』** at all, he never got a chance to see if he truly got weaker. This… was their complete failure.

With one last glare of hatred towards Diego Brando, Tomura disappeared through the black mist leaving as he fixed his eyes on **『** **The World** **』** 'sdesperate expression as he stretched his arms out to grab him from Kurogiri. Well… in a way, it seems like they did damage the pride of the no.1 hero.

…

And it still made Tomura feel shit.

* * *

I feel like shit.

The Kira Yoshikage wannabe's mocking laugh still haunts my ears. I lowered my guard! I lowered my guard! I lowered my FUCKING guard!

But… but…

…

…

…

Among the unconscious bodies that I see, my eyes lock onto her and I smile wide. It's not all lost. Standing up I adjust my tie as the teachers of the U.A. finally get their asses back on this facility. Late.

I sighed in disappointment as Doppia limped towards my direction. My glaring eyes told her that this incident won't go unpunished. She harmed herself while fighting meaningless thugs when I expected better of her. With whimpering noises, Doppia followed my back, head hung in shame as the teachers surrounded me with the looks of gratitude, suspicion, and… Ah. Him.

He does not look happy at all.

I sighed to myself as I rubbed my temples. This day was going to get a lot longer than I thought it would be.

"Hello, uncle" I commented dropping the bomb on everybody as they stared at me and at him in shock. Even the students joined in by the sudden revelation as they too stared at us in shock. "Such lovely weather outside is it not? **『** **Vlad King** **』**?"

"Yes…" Came the gruff, sad tone of my uncle, Kan Sekijiro as he stepped forward. "And the day would become better if you explained what happened here, nephew"

" _ **WHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"**_

"No way! _NO WAY!_ This is U.A.! THIS IS U.A.!"

"Un-unbelievable! For the homeroom teacher of 1-B to have a nephew who is no.1 in another country! _Th-this is an unimaginable scale!"_

I sighed. This WAS a long day alright and my uncle's eyes told me that the situation was never going to get any easier.

* * *

 **As for Doppia's outburst... Well... she's still an immature kid who tries her best to please Diego and she goes through a lot of stuff with Diego and lacks the ability to control her emotions unless Diavolo or Diego helps her. But she is there and finally she loses her sh!t over something that may seem trivial, but to her it's like a dam exploding. Months worth of pain and stress finally exploding out as she loses her rationality and f**ks up.**

 **As for Kan and Diego... they are related and their relationship will be more specified in the next chapter, along with Diego's final revenge of his dead mother. As for Doppia/Diavolo's 'punishment'... hehe... that'll come a bit later.**

 **And please don't forget to leave a review, fav, and follow the story!**


End file.
